


Connor Rhodes finding out you have a child from a previous relationship

by deanmonreigns



Series: One Chicago [4]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Imagines, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, chicago med imagines, connor rhodes imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med) & You, Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)/Reader, Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)/You, Connor Rhodes/Original Female Character(s), Connor Rhodes/Reader
Series: One Chicago [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 16





	Connor Rhodes finding out you have a child from a previous relationship

_Connor found out when he came over unannounced._

_Connor gave you a surprise. You stared at him in shock._

_"Connor... What are you doing here?" You stuttered out. still standing in the doorway of the half-opened door._

_"I came with dinner." He announced. Holding up a takeaway bag._

_You gave him a weak smile. Trying to think of some excuse._

_But it's too late, the damage is already done. Your child comes over towards you._

_Hugging your legs tightly, while peeking at the stranger at the door._

_"Who's this mommy?" Your child asks you. Staring at Connor in curiosity. While Connor stared at your child in shock._

_You gulped rapidly. Lowering yourself towards your child._

_"Hey, munchkin, why don't you brush your teeth, and then choose a book, and I will come and read it to you." You spoke softly. Making them nod their head. Giving the strange man one last curious glance, before rushing off._

_You composed yourself, as you stood up straight. Facing Connor and giving him a weak smile._

_"Connor...Look..." You started to say, but Connor cut you off._

_"You have a child?" Connor squeaked out._

_"Yes, I was going to tell you." You replied._

_"Are you still seeing the father of the child?" He asked._

_"What? No, he is way long gone." You answered him._

_"Look, Connor, I was going to tell you, I have a kid. It's just most men when I tell them they take off; I was just scared you would do the same." You rambled out._

_Connor quickly cupped the side of your face. Making you look at him in anticipation._

_"I'm not going to break up with you because you have a child. I love you, y/n, so much." Connor reassured you._

_"Do you want to meet them?" You asked, smiling at him._

_"Of course." Connor responded._

_You quickly opened the door wider for him to enter. Connor quickly enters your house._

_"I wish I would have gotten more food." Connor joked. Making you let out a chuckle._

_Connor quickly places the takeaway bag on your kitchen counter._

_Then turning to look at you. Smiling at you._

_You quickly guided him towards your child's room._

_Your hand wrapped around the doorknob. Twisting the doorknob. Opening the door to the room._

_"Mommy, I choose a book." Your child shouted excitedly. Her face lit up with happiness._

_Her eyes quickly looked over to Connor giving him a curious look. As she swayed._

_"Honey, this is Connor, my boyfriend. And Connor this is c/n, my (daughter/son)." You introduced them._

_Your child went all shy. While Connor took the opportunity and walked over towards them._

_Crouching down in front of them. Giving them an encouraging smile._

_"Hey, c/n. I'm Connor Rhodes, Your mommy's boyfriend." Connor introduced himself._

_C/n looked at you. You gave them an encouraging smile. They then looked back at Connor. Smiling shyly at him._

_"C/n." They replied. Making Connor smile._

_You leaned against the doorframe. Watching them interact._

_Falling more in love with Connor. As he put a smile on your child's face._


End file.
